


the mystery of budapest

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Budapest, Crack, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Romance, Tony has a dirty mind, clint and Natasha are trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five possiblities of what had happened in Budapest imagined by the other Avengers and friends and one way it actually went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mystery of budapest

**Tony:**

For some odd unexplainable reason….Tony Stark thought they were undercover at a sex club. Not just any sex club, but an BDSM Sex club. They probably have plenty of that stuff in Europe right? During his wild days before he settled down with Pepper he been into his fair share of swingers clubs when he vacationed over there where orgies were abound. He wouldn’t expect anything less. 

Their mission was to take down a terrorist with a mind control weapon that make people kill each other each other, typically…..he would find romantic couples in that very same sex club and use the device as some sort of test run. The victims would be found holding weapons surrounded in a heap of whips and chains. 

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff went in under the guise of a mistress and her pet. Considering she seemed to always have Barton by the balls, Natasha was the top and would have probably had some tacky fucking dominatrix name like Madame Olga mistress of the Spiders. She was adorned in a tacky leather corset, fishnet stockings and shiny black boots. Clint was wearing no shirt and tight ass leather chaps. 

The obviously would have engaged in activities to make it look like they were actually two lovely American enthusiasts making a public spectacle in front of dirty amused Europeans. Whips, chains, Clint being bound in rather embarrassing and compromising positions. 

And then….the dirty terrorist bastard found them in a private session. Clint was helpless, hands chained aboved his head as Natasha used a riding crop. The device was pointed at him ready to be turned on. Without his trusty arrows, Clint used his acrobatic skills grabbing the dirty terrorist bastard’s head in between his things crushing their target and choking him to death as Natasha finished their target off throwing a knife across the room into his back. 

With their target eliminated….they were probably high on adrenaline from their kill….most likely….their mission ended with Natasha riding a bound Clint like a prized Russian stallion.

Of course Tony wondered if Budapest did involve going undercover at a sex club….why fighting aliens and explosions made the two assassins remember such an event….then again...it could be Tony’s overactive imagination and dirty mind talking.

**Sam:**

Ever since Sam Wilson unofficially joined Captain America in his crusade against HYDRA, anything he pictured about S.H.I.E.L.D. to be was something out of an action movie. Maybe it was the Sci-Fi and action movie buff in him talking. Or maybe it was from experience fighting the Helicarriers with Steve and Natasha that came up with that inference. 

With that said….either one of two things happened, one, there was another Alien invasion that was covered up by the now defunct organization. It was probably much smaller and easier to keep contained and hidden. But still some damage. Deadly aliens came out of the sky like hail ready to obliterate any human in their path. Two, it could have been an air raid assault by an enemy the world had yet to know about.

No matter what the scenario was….Sam knew there had to be explosions and fire….maybe lasers too. They took to the streets. Clint stood on the rooftops blasting the enemy ships to hell with his “awesome exploding arrows”. Natasha knocked out some aliens with her hands and weapons as impressed onlookers cheered on. 

By the time it was over….there were hundreds of dead aliens lying in the streets...and in the distance was Clint and Natasha with small and victorious smiles on their faces. Maybe the mission ended like a James Bond movie with the two heroes having drinks in a hotel jacuzzi as fireworks exploding in the sky like shooting stars.

When Sam told his theory to Steve, the super soldier only rolled his eyes. He then threatened to confiscate his DVD collection.

**Steve:**

Steve Rogers’ vision of Budapest while much more realistic than Sam’s, was probably cliche. But it made sense, considering the way behave Clint and Natasha around each other could make such a mission work. 

There was an artifact. Very powerful. Very dangerous. Whether it could kill millions or just one person didn’t matter. It was being put up for an auction and the bad guys wanted it. To hide their true personas…..Clint and Natasha posed as a rich husband and wife who collected such items as a hobby. Dressed in fine clothes, they mingled getting into the party and they danced.

Of course dancing in this period was much different from that in the 1940s. If he pursued a relationship with Peggy and they did have that dance they would have been arm length apart. No one got that close. But Clint and Natasha they were close. Their bodies were so close, they were almost moving against each each other. Clint’s snaked around her back keeping her safe and secure. Natasha’s face was against his whispering in his ear.

Unfortunately the whole mission couldn’t be fun. Eventually they called the auction and the party goers settled in. Clint and Natasha snuck through the back. They were going to steal the item before anyone else could get it.

Here’s where it got more Cliche than it actually was. The first part was easy. They knocked out a guard. Used his unconscious body to disarm the room where the item was held. Everything seemed quiet until Natasha picked up the item triggering the alarm. They ran.

Natasha held the item close to her chest as she kicked and punched men trying to attack her. Clint started knocking down the men with his his bows and arrows. He raised an arrow and blew it to the ceiling, leaving a hole at the top. A rope ladder came from the top. Clint looked up grabbed Natasha by the waist staring at her as if she was the only woman left in the universe.

And they went in the air. Through the stars high above the world. But Natasha smiled holding the artifact to her chest. But her eyes were not focused below on the ground at the beautiful lights of Budapest but on Clint, staring at him like he was the only thing left in the universe. And with the wind blowing in the air they kissed for another mission accomplished.

Steve sighed. Even for him it seemed to be the thoughts of a man who was secretly a love sick puppy. 

**Bruce:**

All Bruce Banner knew….Swan Lake had to be involved. He knew it from the moment Natasha said she used to be a ballerina. 

What happened was a concerned Hungarian National Ballet company was concerned by the alarming amount of Ballerinas that kept mysteriously dying during the performances, particularly the one who took on the role of the Swan Princess. They would do the final scene where they would fall backwards onto the ground, they would be found dead. Their faces would be twisted, zombified and the eyes pitch black. 

They quickly realized it was an unregistered gifted. S.H.I.E.L.D decided to have one of their skilled dancers undercover to catch the unregistered. Since Natasha….actually performed Swan lake as the Swan Queen and knew all the steps, they decided to send her….to the dismay to other Ballerinas.

The night of the performance Clint was in the rafters, bow ready to strike the woman with powerful tranquilizers. Clint said the method to his madness was turning off the hearing aids and focusing merely on sight, even so with his world near silent, he still would have definitely been distracted with the sight of her dancing. If Natasha moved as a ballerina in the same way she did as a fighter it would have been hard not to watch. Such skill, such beauty and such grace as fiery red curly hair twirled as she span and twirled. Like something out of a dream.

Bruce wouldn’t picture Clint would do anything less to the woman who held his heart like a vice grip. 

But something got him out of his trance. The unregistered gifted...a jealous girl in the ensemble who wanted the role more than anyone else. As Natasha made her way to the top the girl’s head moved to follow her. Her eyes going black. Clint quickly picked up his trusty bow and shot the girl with the the tranquilizer laced arrow. She fell down unconscious as Natasha fell backwards onto the waiting mattress behind her. 

Her final hurrah overshadowed by a jealous, killer, probably alien ballerina and a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents taking her away to lock her up or help her control her powers. Natasha could probably care less. She was only doing her job. But that didn’t stop Clint from taking her in his arms with a bright smile and telling her how beautiful of a job she did and she was brilliant….only because she needed to know.

Bruce would definitely risk being stuck as the Hulk for the rest of his life if that wasn’t what had happened in Budapest. 

**Bobbi:**

Bobbi got the idea of what happened in Budapest while watching Disney’s Pocahontas with Skye, Trip, Fitzsimmons Lance and Mack. It was during the scene where John Smith and Pocahontas were standing on the lake in front of the waterfall. His gun was raised but Pocahontas was so damn beautiful he just could not fucking shoot. Suddenly she had a flash.

It was the streets in Budapest. Explosions were happening around them as SHIELD agents fought Russian terrorists set on destroy the world. Clint spent hours chasing his target Natasha Romanoff for what minutes, hours it was pretty much a long time. Everytime he got closer she got further.

It was a cat and mouse game where the mouse was too difficult and too clever even a sharp hawk as Clint Barton to catch. 

Finally one of the explosions had knocked Natasha to the ground. She rolled to the floor. Clint made his way towards her as she lifted her body up onto all fours. The bow was ready. The string taut, the arrow was ready to fly. But Natasha lifted her head and caught his gaze. 

She was beautiful. Wind blowing through her red curls. Her green eyes gazing into his blue ones. It was the first time she showed….actual fear in the face of death. Clint couldn’t shoot. The bow was shaking in his hands. Let go he acutally thought. Let go. But when he stared into those beautiful Green eyes he saw something, like John Smith in the movie saw in Pocahontas, beneath the savagery…..he saw redemption.

He lowered his weapon. Natasha could have ran but her eyes gazed upon him in confusion...wondering why he didn’t shoot her. Clint only smiled.

“How would you like to be something bigger than than this?”

As the scene in the movie ended Bobbi only nodded her head.

“So that’s what happened in Budapest,” She said simply. Her cohorts watching the movie turned their gazes towards her.

“What are you on about, hellbeast?” Lance said furrowing his brow.

“Nothing you asshole just watch the movie.”

**Clint and Natasha:**

There weren’t many beaches in Budapest. There was both the Palatinius Strand and the Roman Banks...but there was a romantic like place down by Lake Balaton called Borsodi beach which was beautiful during the summertime. With the sun setting on the Island tinting the land tinting the ocean orange...Clint and Natasha thought this the perfect place to commit themselves to be partners and friends for the rest of their lives.

No they weren’t getting married. Natasha vowed a long time ago that marriage was some bourgies idea placed into everyone’s heads that everyone had to do it...while Clint was the type of guy….who thought that while love could be declared, it didn’t need to be established by document. They decided to have a commitment ceremony in Budapest, the place where they met ten years ago and would always be a place in their heart. 

There were no rings. No lavish ceremony. In fact the only two people other than them and the spiritual counselor, that were there, were their S.Os Melinda May and Phil Coulson (they thought it was fitting they were both a fixture in their partnership, he thought they should be there). No white dresses, just Nastasha in a simple black pantsuit and Clint in a nice blazer and a button down shirt. Compared to their missions it was quiet and it was fine with them. 

They blocked out the spiritual stuff. Just staring lovingly into each others eyes. Hands grasping each other tightly as the strength of their bond. They said their vows, each promising to always be there for each other and look beyond their flaws and their ills and to be each other’s strength when each will feel weak. To be forever each other’s partner.

When the ceremony was over the four of them sat on a few beach chairs, with the stars out and the moon shining over the ocean. Clint and Natasha shared a chair. She cuddled into his side head resting on his shoulder. Clint lovingly ran down his hand down her side.

“So what you are going to tell people when we get home?” Phil said shaking his glass of wine in his hand to distribute the flavors. Melinda turned her head narrowing her eyes in scrutiny. “Fury’s pretty rigid when it comes to you know...this stuff...the times the two of us got in trouble for being caught making out in Lola.” Melinda simply elbowed him in the arm. “Ow.”

“Don’t be a buzzkill boss,” Clint said as Natasha raised her head and smiled.

“I am not,” Phil said raising his free hand in defense, “Director Fury doesn’t care what happens outside S.H.I.E.L.D between its members but when its during missions….which even though you accomplished your mission two days ago and supposedly….still out. He gets stingy. As your handler I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Then we’ll make something up,” Natasha said, “and when people ask say its classified.”

“You mean make Budapest like some joke?” Clint said raising an eyebrow, “make it some big mystery that everyone keeps guessing?”

“Basically,” She responded.

Clint moved his head and kissed Natasha gently on the lips.

“You know babe,” Clint said smiling against her lips, “I like the way you think.”

* * *

One year later they were fighting off aliens in New York city. They were shooting down aliens and monsters, five, ten at a time. Natasha stared at the the target only turned her eyes over to Clint grinning. 

“It’s just like Budapest all over again,” She said.

Clint only kept his focus on the enemy shooting arrows into their head and knocking them over. 

“You and I remember Budapest a little differently,” He responded.

In the distance Steve Rogers turned his head at the exchange and raised his eyebrow.

“Budapest?” He whispered.

And thus the mystery began.


End file.
